


While You Thought I Was Sleeping

by Artsy_trash



Category: DC Extended Universe, DCU (Comics), Gotham (TV)
Genre: Cute Ending, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Romantic Fluff, ed stop monolouging, not actually asleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 17:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17584988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artsy_trash/pseuds/Artsy_trash
Summary: Oswald gets hurt and ends up in the hospital & Ed decides to tell him about his plans while he's unconscious...





	While You Thought I Was Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally just a little prompt on tumblr, but I figured it wouldn't hurt to post it here too.

“Shit.”

Ed found himself sat in a run down hospital room looking down at the man he loved with no idea of whether or not he would pull through. It was the one time he didn’t accompany Oswald to one of his “business meetings”... 

He knew in the back of his mind that blaming himself would do no good, the past was in the past and if he would’ve been there, he’d probably be in the exact same position right now. But still, when he saw his love lying there- motionless, clothes still stained crimson, and surrounded by incessantly beeping machines- he couldn’t help but blame himself for the position Oz was in. 

“You know I bought you a ring last month?” He chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck before producing a small red box from his pocket. “It’s an antique cushion cut amethyst with a diamond halo, and the bands are black gold. I thought it looked like you.”

He inhaled deeply, rubbing his eyes, trying desperately to prevent any tears from falling as his leg continued to violently shake the flimsy chair he was sat in. 

“I don’t know I just...I woke up one morning when the sun was just barely peaking through the curtains and you were sound asleep beside me, and you just looked so beautiful, so peaceful...your hair messily falling into your face, a small smile upon your parted lips, your long eyelashes just barely fluttering as you began to stir.....and I just couldn’t believe that I got to be the lucky guy who wakes up to you every morning. So um that was the day that I went out to buy the ring. I’ve spent every moment since trying to find the perfect moment, the perfect way to propose because I want it to be perfect for you. You deserve the best Oswald and I will do everything in my power to give it to you.”

He took Oswald’s hand in his, lightly kissing his knuckles before intertwining their fingers. 

“I was thinking I would take you to your favorite restaurant and order the most expensive glass of wine- even though I could never tell the difference between it and the stuff that comes out of the box- and we’d get every dessert on the menu, just so we could try them all. And after that, I would have the chauffeur drive us to the Museum of Art and you could explain all of the exhibits to me until we reached the last room, where I’d get down on one knee and take your hands in mine and ask you to marry me.”

“Mmm sounds lovely”

Ed jerked his head up to find Oswald smiling at him, his blue eyes dancing with a glint of mischief. 

“What how long have you be- How much of that did you hear?”

“All of it”

“What? Why didn’t you say anything?!”

“I didn’t have a chance to! It’s not my fault you started monologuing the second you walked through the door! Oh and just because I heard you does not mean you get to skimp out on me here. I want it all: all the grandeur and romance and the DRC 1990 Grand Cru...”

Ed let out a breathy chuckle, leaning over to gently move the strands of hair away from Oz’s face and placing a kiss to the top of his forehead. 

“You scared me today darling. Promise you won’t go by yourself anymore?”'

“Depends...let me see the ring first then I’ll make up my mind” He reached for Ed’s pocket before getting his hand swatted away and receiving a groan of frustration as a response. 

“I’m serious Oswald, you could’ve died.”

“...okay, I promise”

“Good.”

“So the ring?” He tilted his head, trying to look as innocent as possible. 

“In good time, my love. I still have to court you before I can ask for your hand. What kind of man do you think I am?” He mocked surprised, placing his hand over his chest dramatically. 

“How about tomorrow, say 8?”

“It’s a date.”


End file.
